Tyler Ennis
| birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2009 }} Tyler Foster Ennis (born October 6, 1989) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Sabres in the first round, 26th overall in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Ennis began his major junior career in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Medicine Hat Tigers in 2005–06, recording 10 points in a 43-game rookie season. The following season, he became a key contributor to the Tigers' offense with a 26-goal, 50-point campaign. Ennis went on to add 12 points in 20 playoff games as the Tigers defeated the defending WHL champion Vancouver Giants in a seven-game Ed Chynoweth Cup final. The WHL title earned the Tigers a berth in the 2007 Memorial Cup, hosted by the runner-up Giants, whom they met in the tournament final once more, but fell by a 3–1 score. Ennis contributed a team-high four points in four games, fifth in tournament scoring. The following season, in 2007–08, Ennis' NHL draft year, he ascended to a team-leading 91 points, fourth in league scoring. That off-season, he was selected in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft 26th overall by the Buffalo Sabres. In 2008–09, his fourth season with the Tigers, Ennis was named WHL Player of the Week for the week ending February 22, 2009 after an eight-point performance in three games. Ennis followed up his player of the week honors with a six-goal performance on February 27, scoring all his team's goals in a 6–2 win against the Prince Albert Raiders. He was just one goal shy of tying the WHL record of seven goals in a game (held by five different players). Professional He made his NHL debut on November 14, 2009 against the Philadelphia Flyers. He scored his first NHL goal that game against Flyers' goalie Ray Emery. Ennis spent most of the 2009-10 season with the Portland Pirates of the AHL. He finished the campaign with 23 goals and 42 assists for 65 points. His 23 goals tied for the AHL lead among rookies. At the end of the season, Ennis became the second straight Pirates player selected by the AHL's coaches, players and media to receive the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award as the top rookie in the AHL, following teammate Nathan Gerbe. After center Tim Connolly went out with injury, Ennis was called up for the Sabres' final nine regular season games, ending the NHL regular season with nine points in ten games and earning a spot as a consistent starter in the playoffs for the Sabres. He finished the playoffs with a team-best three assists and tied with Jason Pominville with a team-best four points. International play }} During his fourth WHL season, Ennis was named to Team Canada for the 2009 World Junior Championships in Ottawa. He helped Canada to a fifth straight gold medal, defeating Sweden in the final. Career statistics Awards *Won the Ed Chynoweth Cup with the Medicine Hat Tigers in 2007. *Won the Brad Hornung Trophy (WHL's most sportsmanlike player) in 2008 and 2009. *Won a World Junior gold medal with Team Canada in 2009. *Named WHL Player of the Week on February 23, 2009. *Won the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award in the AHL, for best rookie in 2009-10 season. External links * Category:Born in 1989 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Portland Pirates players